Fire Team Omega
by CloneTrooperStriker
Summary: A Spartan IV Team that struggles in betrayal, lies, and deception.
1. Prologue

Prologue

 _Thunk!_ The silver bladed knife sunk into the wood board on the top right corner. The bored black armored soldier threw another that landed close to a golden bladed on before he looked around the room. The same scene was still there: a teal armored soldier flashing his T-1 sword on and off, a red armored soldier cleaning the SRS99-S5 AM sniper rifle on his lap while humming a happy tune, a white armored soldier is training in the training room on a fast-paced fist fight. A purple armored soldier walks in and opens his weapons locker, pulls out a M7 Sub Machine Gun and his helmet. "Hey, didn't the doc say you hit your face hard?" says the black armored soldier. The purple armored soldier responded, "No, it just was an effort to insult my looks."

"Oh."

Suddenly the room turned red with an alarm that had a deafening noise. Then it turned off as quickly as it turned on. The training soldier's simulation immediately shut off. He turned around and looked in the room through the observation glass and the black armored man just shrugged at him. A green soldier walked in and grabbed his MA5C ICWS assault rifle and looked around the room. "Get ready, that alarm alerts for missions and you missed the briefing, again." "Lizards or rebs?" "Rebs." The black soldier grabbed his M395 Designated Marksman Rifle and looked through his knifes and pulled an iron blade. The red soldier got up grabbed an ammo box and a few clips and walked out to the hangar bay. The purple soldier put his helmet on, grabbed his duel M7s, and did the same. The black soldier walked out to the bay after the purple and the white soldier walked out that moment. "What's going on? Oh, we're going hunting!" He grabbed his M45D Tactical Shotgun on his way out the door, did a one-handed pump, and walked to the hanger. The green soldier took one last look at the room and walked out.

When the soldiers walked in the bay, a pelican carrier dropped down. "I call driving!" The soldier in purple shouted and the sounded echoed of the bays walls. Only few looked for it was already noisy. The soldiers got in the carrier and it took off. "Spartans, get ready."


	2. Mission 1

Mission 1: Strength Against Strength

MJOLNIR Mark VI Powered Assault Armor doesn't have camouflage color patterns but it still can be hidden as green armored John S1395 walked to the edge of the cliff face. "Looks like trouble." "It always does," replied white armored Nathaniel S1628, "but it is never trouble for us." "Alright Nathaniel, go up front with…Wait where is Nathan?!" John looked around and saw down by a sentry's post the teal Mark VI armor of Nathan S2354 in a crouching position. Over the comlink John shouted to Nathan, "WHAT are you doing!" Nathan kept his sword off so they couldn't detect him. "Relax, I got this." At that point he lunged out at the sentry and the moment he made contact with the man's chest the hilt activated the beam of the duel sword blades that impaled the soldier. Then a soldier shouted at the Spartan and then alarms went off.

"Adam, get down there now! Paul cover Nathan! Nathaniel try to take enemies that are coming at us with weapons bigger than a magnum! Cameron, land that pelican now!" commanded the team. The black Spartan, Adam S3986, lunged out with his thruster pack off the cliff face and sprinted at the group of enemies surrounding Nathan. Nathaniel used his jetpack to fly to a group of enemies that had assault rifles. Nathan slashed his sword at an approaching enemy, "I got this, don't worry." A door opened up behind Nathan, who was unaware, and a soldier walked out with a shotgun but didn't get to use it as he was sniped through the head by the red Spartan, Paul S1396, firing from the hip. "Geeze, too close to aim. Can't I get a challenge?" John was in the firefight with Adam and Nathan when a group of rebels joined the fight but didn't stay long as the pelican came over dispensing purple Spartan Cameron S2867. He came out with both SMGs in hand. He landed in the middle of the group of enemy soldiers and spun around while shoot both guns, taking out the men. While doing that he shouted, "I AM HERE!" "Where is the pelican?" said John. In the background the pelican was seen running into the forest and blew up. "Well then." The firefight soon ended as Paul approached while loading his M6D magnum and said, "Well, through the door." They all walked past the dead shotgunner.

Through the door lead to a long hallway. At the end of the hallway was a room that led high above their heads. The room was big and with many floors of which had a square hole in each floor. In the center if you look up you will see the roof to the top floor. Three other door ways showed on each wall. But it wasn't the room that was important but rather the tall EVA armored rebel. He was white and blue, broad shouldered, tall, and on his hip was a M363 Remote Projectile Detonator. "Hey ugly," shouted Nathan, "down on the ground now!" The man simply snapped his fingers and all the weapons in hand hit the floor. The Spartans weren't surrendering at all but there was a magnet that was contracting the weapons. Adam didn't like losing his weapons and reached for his magnum that came to his hand through the magnet on the suit. He aimed at the rebel just for the pistol to immediately fly out of his hand and on the ground. Now angry he pulled out his knife and threw it. Of course it didn't go far, it simply went out of his hand and nose- dived in the ground with and ugly screech. Both Nathaniel and Cameron walked up next to him and all three put their fists up in fighting positions. Nathan was trying to pull his sword from the ground, Paul backed up for fear of melee matches, while John crouched and backed up slowly.

Adam said, "On three. One. Two-" Cameron yelled and charged at the reb as Nathan soon followed after. "Or just go now. Now is good." Adam said in frustration. The EVA sprinted forward and punched Cameron without braking pace. Cameron was winded and was flat-backed while skidding backwards. The man stopped and started fighting Nathaniel who tried to kick but the guy punched his foot into the ground. Nathaniel tried in vain to pull his foot out of the "foot" deep hole in the ground. The man simply punched Nathaniel and he went flying.

Adam surprised him with a punch across the face. It made him spin around. Adam saw his chance went for another but the rebel turned around blocked his punch and hit him with so much force his shields gave out and the fist hit his visor, cracking it, and knocking him down.

Nathan saw that Adam was going for his second punch when he decided to attack. He got up and lunged over Adam's body as he went down; put his hands together to make a big fist to bring down on the man. The EVA saw Nathan coming and used an armor ability long forgotten. He went into armor lock as Nathan made contact but the force he was using was repelled into his own arms and they nearly broke. It made him rear back in pain and the man got up and sucker punch him. John formed a plan in his head and then contacted Paul. "I am going to need you to distract the leader."

Cameron regained consciousness and was immediately contacted by John, "Cameron, start an EMP blast." An EMP blast was experimental and caused immense strain on the body and also had a chance to buggout. The process of an EMP blast had a two minute charge up but it disabled anything and everything. It could disable the UNSC _Infinity_.

Paul was scared as he stood in front of the hulk of a man and summoned enough courage to stand and deal a single punch. He punched the hulk's chest but it didn't even move him. Paul then turned around and ran as fast as he could.

Adam suddenly regained consciousness and put his right hand to his forehead. He then remembered the fight and snapped out of his daze. He looked around and spotted Nathaniel who was doing the same thing. He then gazed at Nathan who was sprawled out on the floor. He looked around once mode and saw Cameron charging up a EMP. He got up and focused on the EVA chasing Paul. His suit's HUD was broken and after three seconds it sputtered out.

They got up and faced the strong opponent. "Hey bitch," Adam called out, "Fight me." The Beast of a man turned to faced the once defeated warrior. He than charged. Adam got into a fighting stance by doing a half squat and putting one foot farther out than the other. He closed his hands and made fists. One was closer to his chest while his other went farther out, like the leg. Nathaniel, instead of getting into and stance, jumped up and did a flip. He landed behind the warrior and tried throwing a kick at the rebel. He scored the hit and put the man off balance. Adam took the chance to come out and clothesline the guy. He fell back and Adam thought to start wailing on him. The EVA swiped Adam's legs out from under him as he was nowhere near dazed. He did a flip to get back on his feet and ready to fight. He whipped around and faced Nathaniel.

Nathaniel, who waited for Adam to finish, saw him go down and decided to take matters into his own hands and go solo. He tried and round house kick to knock the man off balance. He merely blocked it and then moved for a punch. Nathaniel's arm shot up and he stopped the fist. Nathaniel shot his fist out and struck the side the hulk in the side. He didn't budge. Nathaniel lowered his head just enough to seta aggressive look and then sprung at the man.

Adam got up slowly. He turned to see Nathaniel overwhelming the EVA with punches and kicks. Some landed and some were blocked. Adam saw the man was turned away from him and under his helmet he smiled. He slowly got up and walked over to the melee. The EVA heard the heavy footsteps of Adam as Nathaniel continually beat on him, though he wasn't doing much damage. As Adam went for a punch, packing all of it's power into it, he tried at the EVA. He ducked under the punch and Nathaniel, while in the middle of another punch, got hit back hard from the force of Adam. The EVA caught Adam's arm and pulled him over his shoulder and into Nathaniel, who was stumbling from the impact of the previous hit. Adam rolled off of Nathaniel and readied himself again. The EVA saw the roll as Adam prepped for it so he immediately started a soccer kick. As Adam finished the roll, coming to a stance much like a cat with his left leg extended all the way out and his right squat to hold his weight. His right hand was touching the ground, his left extended as well. He was bent over so when the kick landed, it hit full force into his face and it sent him sprawling.

Nathaniel jumped up and tried a spinning kick mid air. It was caught and the EVA turned and smashed him into the ground. Nathaniel's suit was damaged as the shields had been out long ago.

Cameron, watched the whole fight while charging up. As Nathaniel was smashed, the EMP was ready. He let it go and a electrical wave exited his armor like a raindrop hitting water. The magnet shut off. John pounced and did a roll to collect his rifle. He came back up and unloaded the clip into the EVA. He was caught off guard and the rounds all peppered him. The EVA then tried to punch the ground. John thought he was going to go into armor lock. But as the fist connected, a similar wave to Cameron's EMP emitted and Adam, who was going to try, yet again, to get the jump on him, was sent flying back. Nathaniel had the same fate. John started up his hardlight shield and as the blast hit it, he was sent off balance. As he regained composer, he saw that the EVA was already at the door across the room. He turned his head to the side as the door closed. Snipers appeared on each floor. They covered all the spaces for anyone and stood shoulder to shoulder. All of them loaded bullets into their chambers. John looked up to see them all.

"Paul?"

Paul sprinted to Cameron and put a bubble shield around them. He went to go after Nathaniel to bring him under it's protection. John ran to Adam and activated his hardlight shield and both backed up to the bubble shield.

The black Spartan picked up Nathaniel and ran out of the room. Paul was pulling Cameron back when a sniper hit Cameron in the chest. John saw this, ran to Paul, and used both hands to carry him out. Paul then dragged Nathan out to the landing pad where occasionally he turned and fired at pursuers.

John called medical evacuation and they were pulled to the UNSC _Righteous_. But the danger wasn't over, Cameron was losing blood, fast.

On the _Righteous_ they brought Cameron to the medical bay as fast as they could. When they got there the doctor took a look at him.

"The EMP on his suit left strain that amplified the damage to the wound, the bullet still being in him isn't helping either." The doctor said finally.

Adam stepped up, "Is he ok? He is needed."

"No, he will be out of action for a few weeks. What the hell were you fighting?! S1628 has fractured forearms, S2354 has a broken rib, and S3986 has multiple bruises!"

"Rebel leader."

"Well, what happened to them?" The doctor asked

"Got away." John answered sternly. He turned around and left the room to check suit diagnostics. The rest of the team went to the team's barracks.

Back at the rebel base, the EVA walked in the room into a half lit room to talk to a dark armored fellow ex-Spartan who sat in a chair and was leaning into the shadows, making the shadow cover him completely. The man leaned forward and smirked, showing his tanned olive skin face and a black eyepatch over his left eye, and simply said, "They past your test, now for mine."


	3. Mission 2

Mission Two: Energy on Steel

"New mission. Orders just came in." Said John, the team leader. He was looking at the hologram projector displaying a map of a merchant vessel. The map was lined with men highlighted in red.

Adam walked into the room and said, "What is it this time? Insurrectionists?" He looked at the hologram and notices all the red figures.

"Pirates. Guys are heavily armed. The vessel is a weapons merchant for Misriah Armory. Big weapons maker for the UNSC. Pirates over powered the light security and dumped the crew. Now they control a mobile armory." John replied.

"Pirates? They send out millions of Credits worth of soldiers and equipment to face pirates? What is so important for us to be sent in?" Adam said. He obviously was confused with the mission.

"It has military grade weaponry. They have sent in teams of marines and they haven't been responding to the calls being sent out. ODSTs were considered but it is bad enough that they are losing men. The shipment is being held by a notorious pirate captain. He hasn't been spotted but the men sport his banner. They call him Slicer for his love of blades." John watched the screen showing all the paths taken by the missing marines. "He has a habit of getting away with crimes."

"Great, we have a pirate captain that loves blades. So what? Rebels have been raiding trade routes and Spartans aren't sent in. Why is this any more important?"

"The weapons itself isn't all that bad. Mostly mid ranged weapons including Assault Rifles and Battle Rifles. The thing that makes it important is the Spartan armor onboard."

"Don't they make ODST armor?"

"Yes, but this armor is for Spartans. They made upgrades for of the MJOLNIR Mark V Spartan II armor. That is what we don't want him having."

"Don't we have the MJOLNIR Mark VI armor?"

"Yes. The Mark V armor is the predecessor to ours. It isn't compatible with the new Spartan abilities coming out so they are giving it a cloak that is supposed to take you off of scanners, ejectable blades, and a new HUD." John said while watching the hologram closely. He took in every detail. "Cameron is finding out what he can. I'll brief the rest of us on the Pelican." John took his assault rifle lying behind him and walked to the hangar.

Adam went back to his bunk to get his equipment.

Cameron came in the room with his data pad. "I am ready to brief."

John responded. "Good. Lets get moving." He hits the mission alarm as they walk out t the pelican. They waited for a second and the others clambered out of the door way. Nathaniel looks very tired and Nathan was still messing with his pads when he messed them up when sparring. Adam looked alert and Paul had his ammo box and his sniper rifle. When they got on the pelican it went to the launch hole and got ready to launch Cameron briefed the squad on the mission.

"All right." A briefer hologram projector came down and showed different images. One is the head pirate. "We are fighting a notorious pirate captain named 'Slice.' He is a lover of melee weapons and busies himself with training. He is a ex-Spartan IV. He got locked up when he stabbed his squad leader but broke out. He has recruited many followers and robs many ships. They are all armory transports so he has a lot of weapons. But this merchant ship has special cargo. This one has new MJOLNIR Mark V armor. It has upgraded sensors, better shields, ejectable blades over the wrist, and machete dispensers under the wrist for easy access. If he has access to this armor, he will be very hard to defeat. Go figure. Our job is to head in, incapacitate him, and get out. This will not be easy. If he has gotten the armor then it will be near impossible to get him. We must act fast. Got it?"

Nathan answered. "Yes." He was almost done putting the shoulder armor piece back in place. "But if he is a pirate, where is his ship?"

Cameron responded calmly. "It appeared, dropped the pirates off and left. It's whereabouts are unknown. Any other questions?"

Nathaniel raised his hand. "Will it take long?" He sounded very tired. "I didn't get very much sleep. I would like some of that."

"No. You will have to catch some rest on the way there."

"Fuck."

It was quiet for the rest of the way there. No sound was heard except the engines and Nathaniel sleeping.


End file.
